Legacy
by SelfDestructIn54321
Summary: "Be determined" oneshot about Toby, a soccer player who was created by The-Bawss5. Reveiw, lovelies!


**Hey guys . . . I know I should be working on Silver Skies or He's Asleep or the Infernal Girl . . . but I had this idea, and I asked The-Bawss5 agreed, so. Toby belongs to her; he's in her story Is Anybody Out There?. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. Thanks for reading, and review, lovelies. This story is to everyone beaten down with a dream: you'll be the greatest. Never give up.**

**Yeah, You Could Be The Greatest**

**You Could Be The Best**

**You Could Be The King Kong **

**Banging' On Your Chest**

I don't really remember when I started playing soccer. Mom says it's been forever. She always said I'd be one of the greatest. That I'd be at the top of the list.

**You Can Beat The World**

**You Can Beat The War**

**You Can Talk To God,**

**Go Bangin' On His Door**

I had. I had won. I'd won soccer, I'd won _life_. But I can't cheat death.

**You Can Throw Your Hands Up**

**You Can Be The Clock**

"Is it time yet?" I heard Amber whispering in my mind, again, quietly as if not to disturb me. "Is he . . . is it time yet?"

I heard Cara pause; I heard her let out an almost inaudible "no," and I heard Amber's tears spill over.

"What, you're just going to let him suffer?!" Amber yelled, and I heard Cassandra make a noise of protest, by my wife's knee.

"Now you want him to die?!" Cara—ever ill-tempered—yelled back.

Cortana began to cry. I could almost see Cassie and Corie hugging.

"NO!" Her voice shook with power. "I want him to _rest._ He's SUFFERING. It's not nessacery, he's not going to wake up, Cara!"

**You Can Move A Mountain**

**You Can Break Rocks**

She was right, Amber. I really never did wake up, after I cracked my head open on a rock jumping off the cliff into the ocean like I did every year. Yep. That was me. Ever-dauntless.

**You Can Be A Master **

**Don't Wait For Luck**

**Dedicate Yourself **

**And You Can Find Yourself**

**Standing In The Hall Of Fame**

**And The World's Gonna Know Your Name**

I always told Cassie and Corie to dedicate themselves. To never give up, never wait for anyone or anything else.

And they'd win, like I did.

**And You'll Be On The Walls **

**In The Hall **

**Of Fame**

But I wasn't stupid: I knew it'd be hard.

**You Could Go The Distance **

**You Could Run The Mile**

**You Could Walk Straight Through Hell With A Smile**

I knew it'd be a shitty thousand miles, but he also knew they could do it: With Cassie's hardheaded determination, and Corie's dedication to standing up for what she believed in, and they would be unstopable.

**You Could Be The Hero**

**You Could Get The Gold**

**Breaking All The Records They Thought Never Could Be Broke**

Cassie's choice was track, and Corie's was gymnastics. They'd both already won a few medals, at fourteen and twelve.

**Do It For Your People**

**Do It For Your Pride**

**Never Gonna Know If You Never Even Try**

**Do It For You Country**

**Do It For Your name**

**'Cause There's Gonna Be A Day**

**When You're **

**Standin' In The Hall A Fame**

**And The World's Gonna Know Your Name**

He'd had dreams—actual dreams—sometimes, that, Cassie and Corie didn't believe I'd had, where the news was talking about them, the world.

**'Cause You Burn With The Brightest Flame**

**And The World's **

**Gonna Know **

**Your Name**

**And You'll Be On The Walls**

**In The Hall A Fame**

Sometimes, if I concentrated, I could picture Amber and the kids, Cassie's red hair and Corie's brown, and Amber with graying hair, all of them older, in a masion.

**Be A Champion . . . **

I could hear the crowd shouting for them, outside, now.

**Be A Champion . . . **

**Be A Champion . . . **

**Be A Champion . . . **

**On The Walls Of The Hall Of Fame **

I knew how they felt, too. They'd be shells. They'd just _be._ I knew, because that was how I was when my mom was murdered.

**Be Students,**

**Be Teachers,**

**Be Politicians, **

**Be Preachers.**

**Be Believers,**

**Be Leaders,**

**Be Astronauts,**

**Be Champions,**

**Be Truth Seekers,**

**Be Students,**

**Be Teachers,**

**Be Politicians,**

**Be Preachers.**

**Be Believers,**

**Be Leaders,**

**Be Astronauts,**

**Be Champions**

I could remember them all, my aunt Chris, and uncle Will, mom—Tris—and dad—Tobias—and all the others, Marlene and Uriah, and Zeke and Shauna. We all swore to mom that we'd punch a couple angels in the face if the oppourtunity came, when it did.

We were dauntless, all of us.

We were champions.

**Standin' In The Hall Of Fame**

**And The World's Gonna Know Your Name**

**'Cause You Burn **

**With The Brightest Flame**

**And The World's Gonna Know Your Name**

**And You'll Be On The Walls In The Hall A Fame**

I sigh, and lean back against the wall, thinking of my family.

They would be champions.

**You Can Be A Champion**

**You Could Be The Greatest**

**You Can Be A Champion**

**You Can Be The Best**

**You Can Be A Champion**

**You Can Be The King Kong**

**Banging On Your Chest**

**You Can Be A Champion**

**You Can Beat The World**

**You Can Be A Champion**

**You Could Beat The War**

**You Can Be A Champion**

**You Could Talk To God**

**Go Bangin' On His Door**

Cassandra, the runner.

**Be ****A C****hampion  
You ****C****an ****T****hrow ****Y****our ****H****ands ****U****p  
Be ****A C****hampion  
You ****C****an ****B****eat ****T****he ****C****lock  
Be ****A C****hampion  
You ****C****an ****M****ove ****A M****ountain**  
**Be ****A C****hampion  
You ****C****an ****B****reak ****R****ocks**

Cortana, the gymnastic prodigy.

**Be A Champion  
You Can Be A Master  
Be A Champion  
Don't Wait For Luck  
Be A Champion  
Dedicate Yourself And You Gonna Find Yourself  
Be A Champion**

Amber, just perfect.

**Standing In The Hall A Fame.**

And me, the dead husband, father, and friend.

Famous soccer player.

Toby.


End file.
